After
by Bluebelles112
Summary: Jane Eyre ends with Mr Rochester as blind , Jane an heiress. These one - shots are the associates of Jane and Edward after the novel takes place ; how their happilly ever after had commenced.
1. Blanchè Ingram

_'I felt he had not given her his love , and that her qualifications were ill adapted to win from him that treasure.' ~ Jane Eyre about Blanche Ingram._

 _Full Summary :_

SPOILERS!

 _At the End of Jane Eyre , Jane is left a heiress and Edward is left slightly blind and an arm missing. They are married. Brönte doesnt write about the reactions of the associates and friends of Jane and Edward , these are their reactions and how their happily ever after had commenced._

 **Blanche Ingram - The heart of stone. ~ After**

Blanchè Ingram sat in her new house drawing room ; her children playing in the background. Contented as she was , married to a man of wealth and virtues. A warming feeling came to her stomach , she was pregnant , hopefully with a boy. A maid came in with the daily paper and post. "Set it here." She instructed not even casting the maid a glance. Sun poured into the large drawing room windows giving the room some warmth.

"Yes my lady." The maid bowed and left her a newspaper on the table with a few letters. She decided to read the newspaper first.

Reclining back onto the plush sofa she gazed at her children , who were still playing , and opened the paper. It was filled with town news and the British economy with news on parliament. Though it was the one page that piqued her interest the most , headlined :

 _ **THE ROCHESTERS FUND THE UNPRIVILEGED SCHOOL.**_

Rochester ... Thats familliar she thought. Where did that name come from though?

There was a photo. Two people who were rather familliar were pictured at this school with lots of school children.

 _'Our story starts 20 years ago. Mr Edward Rochester , bethrothed to Ms Bertha Mason , a Creole , married. Mr Rochester had locked her up at (the now burnt down) Thornfeild hall. After many affairs , Mr Rochester went back to the hall where he met (then goveness) Miss Eyre. They then proceeded in an ambiguous marriage._

Blanche could not believe that she herself (had she listened to her mother's fore wishes) she would have been lead into an ambiguous marriage too. Thinking back to the time when she knew Edward Rochester , only unhappy things had occurred. The pressure of being bethrothed and Rochester being distant.

She read on eager to know why a school was involved. This was not of the abnormality now days.

 _The Rochesters decided they would fund schools that was not under government funding and set up charities for orphans. Mrs Whittlebury , head teacher at Whurthington's school for girls stated 'I am whole heartedly glad that Mr and Mrs Rochester had thought to do such a good deed. It has done the girls a world of good."_

 _Marrissa Woodward , Student at Blackmore school says "I learn better now , better teachers , books and we all have clean learning spaces , we have better learning lives." What had lead the Rochesters to do such a good deed though , our reporter , Alan Ardwick reported from the Mores , an interview with the Rochesters:_

"An interveiw." she said under her breath twice. Jealously raged through her. They had got recognition for this and got to get to be interviewed by her favorite paper. She had only been featured in the newspaper once and the matter was only minor. She was enraged , but decided to read on.

Ardwick _: Hello Mr and Mrs Rochester thankyou for agreeing on doing this interveiw. So what made you both decide to fund schools and set up the Orphans charity?_

 _Mr Rochester : Actually it was My Jane's influence that led to that funding_ _and I will be eternally grateful._

 _Mrs Rochester : Myself used to go to a school that completely changed my life. Education was not excellent so I wanted to make a difference in these children's lives who dont have a governess and the fate of their lives all depend on school the quality of learning._ _My parents passed when I was young so my Aunt was my benefactress. I really wanted to change their lives._

Ardwick _: Yes , so a few years back , Mr Rochester you had a love affair and an impediment to that marriage , what drove you to over look your impediment?_

 _Mr Rochester : The first time I had met Miss Eyre was when I was coming back from upper cross and I unluckilly trodden over a icy puddle. Falling off my horse. There in the moonlight was the elven figure of Miss Eyre. So of course she comes and requests for her help. That's when it hit me. So the events after and now we are sat here._

Ardwick _: Sounds like love at first sight there!_ ( **laughs)** _Mrs Rochester what did you think of Mr Rochester._

 _Mrs Rochester : Well he was certainly very charming_ _with a warm heart and quite the romantic too! **(looks at Rochester)**_

Ardwick **Laughs)** _sounds like you both fell in love at first sight!_ _So could you tell me what happened after the fire at thornfeild?_

 _Mr Rochester : At first I was deeply saddened at the turn of events. Now , I am glad in a way that it happened and yes it is true I have got most of my vision back, but I cant read as I used to._

 _Mrs Rochester : Though Thornfeild was full of the fondest memories._ _It was good in a way we have moved into the Moores and started a new life away from Thornfeild hall._

Ardwick : _Yes some times new starts and new beginings are good. On the topic of new beginings , your'e with child , Mrs Rochester._

 _Mrs Rochester :_ _Yes w_ _e are both blessed._

 _Ardwick: __Congratulations! All the best for your baby. Thankyou both for your time._

 _ **{End of Interveiw}**_

 _Next week on people's we will be investigating how the corset has been simplyfied throughout this decade also the new style trend that Mary-Lilly-may Cortlin has enforced on fashion. Makings of dresses also to come and much more on our next issue of The people's times._

The next stories did not intrest Blanche so she picked up the mail. There was a letter in beautiful script the enverlope thick and of good quality. The other two were bills and letters for Robert. Glancing up for a second , Lilly and Mary were still playing well so she picked up the seal knife and noted it was the Rochester seal.

 _Dear Lord and Lady Derbyshire ,_

 _I am delighted to Invite you to the christening of the baby of Jane and Edward Rochester. On Sunday 6th June 18-- at 9:30 am._

 _Yours Faithfully ,_

 _Edward and Jane Rochester_

She had not seen the Rochesters in ages. After her marriage to Richard Derbyshire, she had no time for invaluable people of her past , she had her hands full hosting parties and going to her in laws not to mention raising her two beloved daughters Lilly and Mary with another on the way , Richard wanted a boy this time to pass on the familly name. Also a household to run to keep up the family name.

Though she was really suprised at the fact they would invite her to the christening of their baby. Intrigued as she was , she decided not to mention it to her husband as Edward Rochester was a person of her past not to mention , a suitor.

Comfortable , her life was , but she could not help but let her mind wonder to the Rochesters and why they invited her to the christening of their baby.

 _ **A/N**_

 _ **I thought that I would try Blanchè Ingram's POV after the book is set.**_ _ **It was interesting to write this chapter. I hope you all like it.**_

 _ **Do you think she should ask Mr Derbyshire if they are going??**_

 _ **Reveiw... to get a new chapter.**_


	2. Mrs Fairfax Part I

_"Mrs Fairfax turned out to be what she appeared , a placid tempered , kind natured woman , of competent education and average intelligence." ~_ _Jane Eyre about Mrs Fairfax._

 _Ms Brontë has the privilege to own Jane eyre not me... :)_

 _N.B SKIP TO PART TWO TO SEE THE ACTION!!_

 **Mrs Fairfax - The honourable Lady Part I.**

After Jane and Edward married , they went back to Ferndean Manor. They had both agreed a part of them was missing. It was aggreeable that both had sorely missed Thornfield hall ; as it was the place that their love had really blossomed. Though it was the simple old woman Mrs Fairfax they had missed the most. Arguably Jane had missed her more.

The couple then decided to employ more maids and butlers to help around the house because Jane was pregnant , the Rochesters were overjoyed. However , Jane found herself wanting a lady's company. So a letter was in order to invite Mrs Fairfax back.

 _Dear Mrs Fairfax ,_

 _I hope you are well. Both Jane and I would like to invite you back as familly. Both of us sorely missing your company. We sincerely hope that you can come and visit us._ _It would be an honour for both Jane and I for you to return as familly._

 _Yours Sincerely,_

 _Edward and Jane Rochester._

Jane posted it in hopes she will get it and hopefully come. And she didn't have to wait too long.

Mrs Fairfax POV

The old lady slowly walked down the street. It had been raining so she was very careful not to trip over. Millie or Millicent who she had been staying with for the past year was one of her oldest friends. She was glad that the charitable friend would let her stay. In order to stay she had to get the family's groceries and be a nanny to the children. This wasn't a problem for Mrs Fairfax. The Redisson children were lovely. The familly were weathy and honourable , so she was extremly honoured that Mr and Mrs Redisson had accepted her with open hands.

"You're back Mrs Fairfax! And you have forgotten your umbrella!" Anna was truly like a daughter to her ; She befriended her as soon as she came. Anna was the youngest of her siblings : Edith and Fredrich.

"Yes sweet Anna. I had , not a bother though only a little rain." She replied hanging up her soaking coat. She embraced Anna and took to the kitchen where she gave Mildred (the cook) the groceries.

" 'Orrible day 'aint it Alice." The cook greeted.

"It is Mildred." The latter replied.

"Put it down Sophie , Missis said dinner is to be _pristine_ tonight," "Alice you got caught in the rain?" She asked.

" 'fraid so." She replied.

"Two bags of a carrots , finest red wine 18-- , pork shoulder... Alice , you know you have post today." Mildred enquired breaking her trance with unpacking the groceries.

"Checked this morning." She replied.

"Check your pigeon hole." She ordered.

"Will do." Mrs Fairfax went out of the kitchen , shocked she had post. Usually she didn't , no one had her new address and she wasn't well known. An enverlope sat in her pigeon hole (which was at the top of all the servants) had one letter sitting in it. "Dear Mrs Fairfax." she read out loud in a whisper. Scanning through , it turned out that the Rochesters were missing her.

Later that day

Precariously , Alice knocked on Millie's door. She had been with the Radissons for 5 years now , how she would repay their kindness would be challenging.

"Come in!" The voice of Millicent Radisson beckoned her in. She would be sad to go and leave for Ferndean. "Ah Alice! How are you?"

"Good thankyou." she replied still at the door.

"Sit , please." She instructed. "We have the Bradburrys over tonight so-"

"Mrs Radisson , could I ask for leave?" She cut in.

Mrs Radisson stopped waving her hand and froze. She didn't want to be formal with her friend , but she did hate to admit her familly were within the elite ; Alice Fairfax wasnt. "What brought this on Alice?"

"Its just ... I must see some familly. Of course I will visit you - "

"No Alice it is fine." The latter said.

"Well it was a letter from familly thats all." She said.

"Are they all right?" Mrs Radisson asked.

"Yes they are fine. Just concerned I reckon." She hesitated.

"Well in that case Ali we must say farewell then , though the children will miss you." She agreed.

"Certainly. I will be going tonight. So they won't have time to miss me." She spoke. Millicent embraced her.

"Good luck on your travels then." She reassured her friend.

"Thankyou." Mrs Fairfax left the room , she was suprized by the children. All three of them embraced her with words of sorrow for her leaving. She and the children talked all night till the children had to go to sleep.

 **A/N**

 **Hope you all like the filler chapter.**

 **I would like to thank my two guest reviewers. Thankyou so much for reveiwing I really appreciate it. I hope that this chapter was better than what I wrote for Blanchè also an easier read too.** **Tell me what you think on my take on Fairfax.** **Again stick around for Part II!!**

 **Teaser Chapter :**

 **One lone manor house stood in the trees and shrubbery. Since she had never been here , she was intrigued that Jane and Edward stayed there. As the place was isolated from larger towns were the familly had their holdings.**


	3. Mrs Fairfax Part II

_"Wisdom is not a product of schooling but of the life long attempt to acquire it." ~ Albert Einstein._

Ms Bronte has the pleasure to own Jane Eyre Not I.

The Honourable Lady Part II

Nearing Ferndean , Mrs Fairfax awoke from a groggy sleep. She had spent half the night in a cab making her way to Ferndean. Alas! She could smell the freshness of Shire-- air and the gravel path that led to the manor. It was as if she were coming home , back to where she had belonged. Even though she had never visited Ferndean , it was the inhabitants that were like familly. Of course the Radissons were very charitable and little Anna had occupied most of her time. She couldn't help but admit her yearning for the place.

It seemed her past thoughts of Miss Jane and Mr Edward were wrong. Love did conquer all and it was ultimately true to the Rochesters. One lone manor house stood in the trees and shrubbery. Since she had never been here , she was intrigued that Jane and Edward stayed there. As the place was isolated from larger towns where the familly had their holdings. The cab that finally reached the house door , the horseman opened the door to her carriage and let her out. Now the huge question. Does she go through the servant's entrance or the main entrance...

Whilst she was in thought , the horseman had taken her trunk and asked "Miss would you like your trunk inside?"

"Could you leave it in the hall." she ordered still deciding her path of entrance.

After the horseman came back she had decided her path , to enter through the servant's entrance and to surprise the Rochesters. The servant's door was deeply hidden away from the normal entrance. You had to go down a series of steps to go to the door of the kitchen. With one swift knock the door was opened by Leah.

"Leah?" She asked suddenly unsure.

"Mrs Fairfax! Is that really you?" Leah welcomed her visitor.

"Yes Leah , I have decided to come to see you all." The old lady smilled.

"Well , come in!" Leah guided the old lady through to the kitchen , that was bustling with activity. "Have you your things?"

"Oh they are in the hall." Mrs Fairfax told her , she surveyed her surroundings. It made her wonder who the housekeeper is now?

"Ben , get Mrs Fairfax's things." Leah ordered. She seemed to have a lot of authority within the kitchen.

"Yes of course Ma'am." The latter replied.

"Oh Mrs Fairfax , I am so glad you have returned , the Master and Mrs were awaiting your letter of reply. But they wont need it now." She told her.

"Well , Leah , I am glad I came then." The two embraced. "May I see them?"

"Yes of course , I don't think they both have any thing on today so I will take you to them." She told her.

Ferndean's interiors was very homely , perhaps the presence of a female , Alice thought. Though there was an ever prominent feeling of happiness , this was infectious as all the servants seemed to have a spring in their step and some whistled to a song. Leah and Mrs Fairfax passed the 2nd floor to find Mr and Mrs Rochester on the top floor in the drawing room.

When the pair approached the drawing room door , Leah knocked to hear and "Enter" from the inhabitance.

Leah cracked the door open to reveal a very pregnant Jane and a very happy Edward who were playing a very intense game of chess.

"Mrs Fairfax you came!" Jane smilled at the visitor her arms opened for an embrace.

"Yes Miss Jane," She replied a smille on her face and gently embraced her. "Look at you , pregnant and all! Congratulations are in order then."

"Thankyou , have a seat." Jane guided the old lady to a comfy seat. Leah left the room so the three of them could talk.

At first , the presence was awkward for all three. They stayed in silence whilst sipping their teas. Jane broke the tension by asking Mrs Fairfax "So how have you been since the Thornfeild fire?" she tentively looked to the old lady , smiling whilst Edward was putting the chess away.

"Good thankyou," Mrs Fairfax answered putting down her tea. "How have you both been?"

"Well thankyou. I am happy to say my blindness had cleared a bit." Mr Rochester answered. His face motionless.

"Well that's great then." Mrs Fairfax answered. Once again the tension was back , everyone continued just to sip their tea.

"Would you like some cakes or biscuits?" Jane offered.

"Please , only if you are having some." She suggested , she felt much like the housekeeper again of Thornfeild hall in it's glory days.

Jane moved to ring the bell and attempted conversation again.

"Mrs Fairfax , I hope you don't feel obliged to come and see us , for both Edward and I feel as though you are familly."

"Oh , no no Jane , I genuinely wanted to see the two of you." She told them.

"I am sorry to have sent you away after the fire ," Mr Rochester said.

"Oh of course I forgive you both , it was an absolute honour to be the housekeeper at Thornfeild. I had an inkling Leah is your housekeeper now." Alice Fairfax smiled at the pair.

"Yes , Leah is-"

"Don't worry I am not mad , I am glad that Leah is , she has done a good job. Good choice Mrs Rochester!" The old lady cut her off in reassurance.

As she said this Leah came in. "So speak of the devil." Mrs Fairfax joked.

"What devil?" Leah asked confused as she put down the cakes and buiscuits.

"Mrs Fairfax was congratulating you in becoming housekeeper. Jane spoke. With a mere nod , Leah walked out of the room.

"The reason why we invited you over was because you are like familly to us. We would like very much for our child to know you." Mr Rochester spoke. Thinking that really it was Jane's actions that made him miss Mrs Fairfax too. That he needed to make it up to her some how for asking her to leave so abruptly.

"So ," Jane continued. "We would like you to be part of the familly. Not as a servant , but as a lady for your also a Rochester."

"Yes or no?" Mr Rochester asked.

The Rochesters stared at the old lady awaiting her answer. Though in her own mind she was weighing up the possibilities. If she didn't take up residence with the Rochesters then she would go back to the Redissons. However if she stayed with the Rochesters , she would feel like she belonged there. It wasn't as if at the Redissons she didn't feel like she belonged there. But it just didn't feel right , even though she had known Millicent Redisson since she was 13 years old , she felt as though she was a sympathy case in their eyes.

"Yes , I will stay." She comfirmed.

Jane smilled like a cheshire cat , happy tears streaming out of her eyes. "Thank you thank you thank you."

The two embraced. Edward smilled , he was happy when his wife was happy. He and Mrs Fairfax embraced , it was as if he had his mother back.

That day ended with happiness. They had Mrs Fairfax back.

 _10 years later_

Edward Jr POV

Today is the anniversary of our Grandma's death. My sister Janet and I go to her grave to pay our respects every year. She was like a second mum to us. Both Janet and I reach our familly plot. Our parents wanted her plot in the familly plot. On the grave stone it wrote :

 _Alice Fairfax_

 _16th January 1850 - 28th May 1890_

 _Died 58 years old_

 _An honourable lady_

 _Will be forever in our memory._

The young Edward Jr had flashbacks of his time with her , one of these was the story his father told him about Mrs Fairfax coming back to the familly. He rembered how it warmed both Janet and his own heart that she was called the honourable lady.

 ** _A/N_**

 ** _The characters all reconcile and mend their past disagreements._**

 ** _The Rochesters name her an honourable lady._**

 ** _Taking a trip to the future , Jane and Edward's children respect Mrs Fairfax and the story ; how she became honourable._**

 ** _I hope you all like how I did the scene and I hope I haven't made both sides too forgiving._**

 ** _Please reveiw to tell me and ideas and suggestions are welcome._**


End file.
